She loves you, Phillip Morris !
by Mamzelle Gigi
Summary: Il est gay. Elle l'aime. Il a fuit son escroc de petit ami. Elle a peur des hommes. Ça commence mal, non ?
1. Prologue

Alooors voilà, aimant beaucoup ce film et le personnage de Phillip Morris tel qu'incarné par Ewan McGregor, j'ai eu envie d'essayer d'écrire un petit quelque chose ! J'ai un prologue et un chapitre pour le moment, et tant que ça m'amusera (si ça peut en amuser d'autres aussi ça serait vraiment sympa haha) je les posterais ici (: Voilà, en espérant que vous apprécierez !

* * *

_« Il est gay. Elle l'aime._

_Il a fuit son escroc de petit ami. Elle a peur des hommes._

_Ça commence mal, non ?»_

**Prologue**

Tout commença quand Phillip arriva en ville. Enfin, plutôt quand il revint en ville. Il avait déjà cette adorable petite maison en bas de la rue, mais Suzie ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Ha oui, c'est parce que c'était _elle_ qui était nouvelle en ville, et qu'à ce moment là, Phillip était en prison. Rien de grave, just un emprunt de voiture qui avait mal tourné et... bref, c'est comme ça que tout a commencé. Ils étaient tout deux des jeunes personnes pleines de vie, bien que selon moi, Suzie était un peu plus jeune – et totalement perdue. Elle travaillait en tant que serveuse dans un petit dinner bien sympa, alors qu'elle était en réalité comédienne. Mais comme vous le savez, dans ce milieu, c'est pas toujours facile, et Suzie avait du prendre un autre job. Elle n'avait aucune de ce que faisait Phillip, mais apparement, il gagnait assez d'argent pour vivre une sympathique petite vie tranquille, dans son adorable maison en bas de la rue. Et depuis quelques mois, cette adorable maison en bas de la rue était devenue son obsession. Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait un jour aperçus Phillip marcher sur le trottoir d'en face, et là, c'était fini. Plus rien. Plus de cerveau, plus de réflexion, plus de maturité, tout ça envolé ! Elle était tombée follement amoureuse. Il était si... si mignon, si craquant, si souriant, si parfait... C'était le bonheur incarné. Par contre, ce qu'elle ne savait pas – même si elle s'en doutait clairement -, c'était que Phillip était gay. Mais alors, vraiment gay. Certaines personnes se cherchent toutes leurs vies, font la navette entre les deux genres, sans jamais pouvoir se fixer. Heureusement pour lui, Phillip en était sûr, et ce depuis qu'il était gamin. Et alors, rien ne le ferait changer. Vous changeriez, vous ? Certainement pas. Alors voilà, Suzie, qui ne faisait jamais confiance aux hommes, qui en avait peur même (si si, je le jure), était tombée amoureuse du seul homosexuel de son quartier. Fallait le faire.

* * *

Prologue très court donc, mais premier chapitre très bientôt !


	2. Chapter 1

Voilà le premier chapitre, assez court, mais je ne me voyais pas le continuer plus loin... En espérant qu'il plaira à quelqu'un !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

« Je vous apporte ça tout de suite ! »

Une odeur de café et de viennoiseries tout droit sorties du four enveloppait l'adorable petite Suzie, qui dès six heures, était au travail. Tous les matins, elle servait des petits déjeuners, des milkshakes, des beignets et des chocolats à tous les clients affamés qui se précipitait dans le dinner où elle était serveuse. Derrière le comptoire, elle préparait les boissons, quand Elaine, une collègue, la rejoint.

« Alors ? »

Suzie la dévisagea quelques instants avant de se replonger dans son travail, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle et Elaine, c'était une grande histoire d'amitié. Mais certainement pas la plus intéressante de toute sa vie – ne nous attardons pas là dessus.

« Alors quoi ? »

Elaine ria doucement.

« Enfin, tu sais bien ce que je veux dire... Toujours pas décidé à me donner son nom ? Je te demande même pas de me le montrer ! Allez s'il te plaît... »

La grande rousse avait été mise au courant du coup de cœur de son amie, mais celle-ci refusait toujours de lui donner un quelconque indice sur l'identité de celui qui la faisait vibrer. Elle s'était dit que c'était probablement un client, et à chaque homme qui rentrait dans le dinner, elle lui donnait un petit coup de coude en soufflant : « lui ? ».

« Je ne te le dirais pas ! »

Suzie lui tira la langue et, boissons à la main, s'approcha de la table près de la fenêtre, pour servir les clients. Elaine qui passait derrière, dit entre ses dents « tu finiras bien par tout avouer », ce qui cause à Suzie de rire sans raison apparente face à la petite famille qui grignottait ses croissants. Ils étaient d'ailleurs les premiers clients d'une longue suite, puisque les travailleurs affamés commençait à arriver en grand nombre, tous avides d'un viennoiserie pour bien commencer la journée. Suzie retourna donc derrière le comptoir, où Elaine servait déjà un beau jeune homme. Cette dernière lança un regard insistant à son amie qui hôcha la tête. Elle était tiraillé entre deux envies contradictoire – celle que Phillip arrive, souriant, dans son dinner, et celle qu'il soit tombé malade et reste chez lui toute la journée. Ça l'aurait quand même drôlement embêté de devoir mentir à son amie quand il s'aménerait pour prendre un café. Mais Elaine était si déterminée à trouver l'identité de ce mystérieux bel homme qu'elle ne lui laisserait probablement aucune chance de mentir...

« Tu peux aller me chercher des cookies dans l'arrière boutique ? Il n'y en a plus assez. »

Suzie hôcha la tête et disparue dans cette espèce d'entrepôt qui sentait bon... la nourriture. Là, tout autour d'elle, du pain, des cookies, des mugs en carton, et un peu plus loin, des frites, des hamburgers – cette odeur lui souleva soudain le cœur. Benjamin, qui venait d'arriver, lui sourit. Lui, il s'occupait de tout ce qui était plats et compagnie – en gros, il puait la friture tout la journée. La petite cloche de la porte d'entrée tinta alors que Suzie revenait avec des cookies. Elle n'en cru pas ses yeux. La blondeur, le sourire craquant, l'air de petit chien battu, c'était bien lui. C'était bien lui.

« Suzie, tu peux donner un cookie à monsieur ? »

Elle déglutie et hôcha la tête. Bon sang. Il était là. Elle était là. Elaine était là. Et elle regardait tout. Essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible, elle sourit, et déposa le gâteau sur le comptoir.

« Je... Euh... Ça fera... Alors... »

Elle releva les yeux pour croiser son regard et se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Haha je... Pardonnez moi, c'est le matin, j'ai du mal avec les prix c'est... Haha c'est bête hein ?

- Ça fera trois dollars monsieur ! »

Phillip sourit à Suzie, remerciant Elaine qui venait d'arriver à son secours. Il déposa trois billets et sortie de la boutique, le paquet à la main. Suzie le suivit du regard et soupira d'aise.

« Ne me dis pas que... »

La jeune fille regarda son amie à la chevelure flamboyante, sans trop comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

« Quoi ? »

Elaine éclata de rire, et Suzie se sentie quelque peu gênée. Elle était carrément en train de se moquer d'elle.

« T'es tombée amoureuse de lui ? Phillip Morris ? »

Suzie ne dit mot. Oui, c'était vrai. Elle était tombée folle amoureuse de lui. D'accord, elle ne l'avait aperçus que quelques fois, à peine échangé deux trois mots, et il lui avait fallut le suivre en cachette devant son adorable petite maison en bas de la rue pour connaître son nom, mais quoi ? Elle avait toujours été comme ça, une amoureuse transie, comme une gamine. Elle avait eu peur des garçons toute son enfance, peur des hommes en grandissant, et maintenant qu'elle en trouvait un parfait, elle n'allait pas le laisser passer ! Comment ? Ça, elle ne le savait pas, mais elle allait bien devoir trouver un moyen. Sinon, elle sûre qu'elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

« Hé, tu réponds ? »

Tirée de sa rêverie, elle fixa Elaine un bon moment avant de lui donner une réponse à peu près construite.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle dans le fait que j'aime Phillip. »

La rousse la regarda en souriant amicalement. En fait, son sourire était plus un sourire compatissant et moqueur qu'autre chose. Vous savez, le genre de sourire que l'on a devant un enfant qui est persuadée que les filles naissent dans des roses et les garçons dans des choux. C'était un peu ce genre de sourire, en fait, et Suzie ne savait pas comment le prendre.

« T'as raison Suzette, t'as raison. »

Et Elaine fila dans l'arrière boutique en gloussant. Non mais honnêtement, qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? La jeune serveuse s'appuya sur le comptoir, essayant d'interpréter son espèce de sourire. Si elle était vraiment son amie, elle aurait été claire, non ? Elle soupira. Bah, elle verrait bien. Elle allait continuer de rêver de son joli petit blond, en attendant.

Le soir avait fini par tomber, et Suzie allait rentrer chez elle. Elle embrassa Elaine sur la joue et fit un signe de la main à Benjamin – décidément, il sentait vraiment trop la frite pour qu'elle s'en approche. Les femmes de ménages nettoyaient les tables et Suzie s'enfonca dans la pénombre, le vent froid mordant ses jambes nues. Heureusement, elle n'habitait pas bien loin, et elle était bientôt dans sa maison ridiculeusement petite – au moins, elle était à elle. Merci Papa Maman ! Alors qu'elle fermait ses volets, elle remarqua Phillip, descendre la rue. Elle resta là, quelques instants, à l'observer, et il tourna la tête pour lui faire un petit signe. Elle baissa les yeux, rouge comme une pivoine, et répondit d'un joli sourire.

« Il m'a remarqué... Il m'a remarqué ! » pensa-t-elle.

Heureuse de ce petit échange, elle courut à la cuisine pour prendre de quoi manger, et se mit dans son lit avec un bouquin remplie d'histoires à l'eau de rose. Bon sang ce qu'elle aimait ça ! De toutes façons, Suzie avait toujours été une grande romantique, et elle aimait bien tout ce qu'il y avait de plus 'cul cul' dans les histoires d'amour – et franchement, elle ne s'en cachait pas. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi elle avait été toujours déçue. Les hommes qu'elle avait rencontré n'avait pas franchement la même vision de la vie de couple qu'elle, et elle avait décidé de rester célibataire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard de l'adorable Phillip... Elle en était encore toute chose. Soudain, le sourire et les remarques d'Elaine lui revinrent à l'esprit. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir avec son voisin ? Il était en couple ? Il était eunuque ? Franchement, elle ne voyait pas. Pour elle, il était plus que parfait.

« Mais oui ! C'est ça ! »

Suzie se souvint qu'il avait été en prison. Elle n'avait jamais su ce qui l'y avait envoyé, mais ça devait être la raison pour laquelle Elaine avait été si sarcastique. Peut être qu'il avait été inclus dans une sale affaire et avait maintenant une mauvaise réputation ? En toute honnêteté, Suzie n'avait jamais été très futée, mais là, elle se demandait quand même à côté de quoi elle pouvait passer. Il n'avait pas violer de jeunes filles au moins ? Elle se mit à rire à cette pensée – c'était tout simplement impossible. Phillip n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche. Alors il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre. Elle soupira, et engloutie la fin de son donut, un disque de Prince passant dans sa chaîne. Elle aimait bien imaginer qu'à n'importe quel instant, le petit blond allait sonner chez elle pour lui demander du sucre – et puis alors, elle lui proposerait de rester quelques instants, il accepterait, et ils passerait la plus belle soirée de leur vie. Suzie se surprit à sourire comme une idiote, et posa son livre sur la table de chevet. Purple Rain venait de débuter, et cette chanson avait sur elle un pouvoir déprimant assez incroyable. Elle pouvait éclater en sanglots rien qu'en l'écoutant.

« Ha non, tu vas pas me gâcher ma journée ! » dit-elle en éteignant sa chaîne.

Suzie se glissa alors sous sa couverture et éteignit la lumière, des rêves pleins la tête. Elle était sûre que quelque chose de bien pouvait se passer entre elle et Phillip. Mais alors, sûre.


End file.
